


The Most Wonderful Time

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Chrismas Fluff, Descendants Christmas, Descendants December, F/M, Fluff Christmas, Fluff everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlet's to prompts for Descendant's December on Tumblr. Characters and pairings per ficlet may vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Time

**Author's Note:**

> The first little ficlet for Descendant’s December. I hope to do them all. Won’t promise anything and not sure which characters/pairings will play major rolls in stories lol. (Don’t be surprised if a lot are Evie-centric or Evie/Jay or Evie/Ben or Evie/anyone for that matter lol) . Anyway, this is for Day 1- First Winter in Auradon, though it could technically work for Day 2, I have something else in mind that will be up in a bit.
> 
> This one features the Rotten Four, Ben, Audrey, Lonnie, Jane. Mal/Ben. Implied Jay/Evie and Carlos/Jane.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think ^.^

The students of Auradon Prep are all abuzz when the first snow falls. Most of the students are thrilled, happily chattering about all sorts of wintery events the school has planned. Others grumble and grump their ways around the school moaning about the impending freezing weather. The kids from the Isle of the Lost aren’t sure how they feel. 

Snow just never happened on the Isle, the magical dome around the Isle made sure of that. So this was all new. They’d read plenty of stories about the icy mixture. They know how kids loved to play in it, not even remotely bothered by the fact their clothes may get soaked through. Ben dragged them them from their dorm rooms the minute classes were cancelled for the day, determined to show them the appeal of the season.

“It’s way too cold,” Jay complained, rubbing his covered hands up and down his arms rapidly to try and produce as much warmth as possible.

“That’s kinda the point,” Lonnie smiled, knocking him in the shoulder as she passed. He scowled back playfully, opening his arms as Evie gently tapped his hand. The young princess beamed and stood in front of him, patting his arms the moment he wrapped them around her to pull her closer. 

Carlos sniffled beside him, the younger boy using his glove to wipe his nose. “I don’t know if I like this or not.” His eyes narrowing as a snowball whizzed past his head.

Ben sighed, “Come on guys, you won’t know until you actually go and give it a try.”

Mal patted her boyfriend's shoulder, “Good luck with that.” 

Not even a moment later did all chaos break out. Evie screamed as Jay lightly pushed her out of his arms, the teen bracing himself as Doug and Chad joined forces and promptly tackled him into the snow. The two boys laughed just making it up and dashing off, before Jay had that to right himself. The boy cursed them and hurried after them with a half-hearted ‘what the hell was that for?’.

Carlos yelped in surprise. The pepper-haired teen did some awful dance with a giggling Jane standing behind him, the remnants of melting snow in her gloved hand. He turned to stare in shock at her. Jane simply smiled innocently.

“Oh really?” His brow rose as a daring smile appeared on his lips and a wicked gleam came to his eye. 

Jane took a step back, “now Carlos…” She took off behind a tree just missing Carlos’ hastily made snowball. The pair laughed as they tossed snow back and forth at each other, Carlos giving up on trying to make a proper snowball for now in favor of just tossing armfuls of snow at her. 

Audrey had finally made her way outside and had hooked arms with Evie, nodding to Lonnie to grab Mal. The pair dragging the other girls out into the field. Confused, Mal frowned.

“What are you doing?” 

“Oh, you know, we’re just going to make some snow angels.” The Isle girls turned to each other and shrugged. Audrey offered and far too sweet smile at Evie before she pushed her down into the snow. The blue-haired princess stared up in surprise.

“Hey!” Mal yelled, only for Lonnie to do the same to her. 

“Now just do as we do.” 

Audrey and Lonnie dropped back rapidly moving their arms and legs and stood up as carefully as possible to not disturb their creations. Evie and Mal mimicked the action and gratefully accepted the extended hands when they’d finished. 

Lonnie laughed at the mess they’d created. “Don’t worry, we’ll work on it.”

Ben smiled proudly as he took in his friends. He knew he could count on them to make the day memorial. The young king prince promised to make sure the rest of the season was just as enjoyable.


End file.
